bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
BBC Children's Favourites with Toybox Magazine
BBC Children's Favourites with Toybox Magazine is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 24th July 2000. It contains 7 episode clips and 2 full episodes from 9 children's BBC TV programmes which are "Teletubbies", "Bob the Builder", "Tweenies", "Yoho Ahoy", "Angelmouse", "Noddy", "Postman Pat", "Fireman Sam" and "Pingu". Description There is lots of fun to be had with this amazing video brought to you by Toybox Magazine Enjoy seven clips and two full episodes from your favourite BBC children's programmes. Episode Info # Teletubbies - Twisty Dance (clip) (Tinky Winky is the missing teletubby in the intro) # Bob the Builder - Mucky Muck (clip) # Tweenies - I Like to Be a Bubble and Woolly Jumper (clips) # Yoho Ahoy - Mops with Poop # Angelmouse - My Friend Angelmouse # Noddy - Noddy and the Magic Night (clip) # Postman Pat - Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels (clip) (Short version intro at the start) # Fireman Sam - Telly Trouble (clip) (Short version intro at the start) # Pingu - Pingu and the Lost Ball (clip) Cast * Dave Thompson as Tinky-Winky * John Simmit as Dipsy * Nikky Smedley as Laa-Laa * Pui Fan Lee as Po * Simon Shelton as Tinky-Winky * Neil Morrissey as Bob the Builder/Farmer Pickles * Rob Rackstraw as Scoop/Muck/Travis * Kate Harbour as Dizzy * Colleen Daley as Fizz * Justin Fletcher as Jake * Tamsin Heatley as Bella * C.H. Beck as Milo * Joss Cope as Bilge * Shelly Wain as Poop/Booty * David Jason as Angelmouse/Quilly/Oswald/Narrator * Susan Sheridan as Noddy * Jimmy Hibbert as Big Ears/Mr. Plod * Ken Barrie as Postman Pat/Ted Glen/George Lancaster/Narrator * Carole Boyd as Mrs. Pottage/Mrs. Goggins * John Alderton as Fireman Sam/Elvis Cridlington/Station Officer Steele/Bella Lasagne/Dilys Price/Norman Price/Sarah and James/Trevor Evans * Carlo Bonomi as Pingu/Pinga/Mum/Pingo/Pingg/Pongi Advertisements for Other Products Promo 1: # Teletubbies - Teletubbies: Play with the Teletubbies PC Game, Teletubbies: Ready...Steady...Go! VHS, Teletubbies: Little White Puffy Cloud Book, Teletubbies: Play with the Teletubbies PlayStation 1 Game and Teletubbies: Favourite Games PC Game # Bob the Builder - Bob the Builder: Pilchard's Breakfast and other stories VHS, Bob the Builder: Scoop Saves the Day Book and Tape, Bob the Builder: Wendy's Big Match Book and Bob the Builder Magazine with a Free Paint Stamper # Tweenies - Tweenies: Song Time! 2 VHS, Tweenies: I'm Not Scared Book, Tweenies Magazine, Tweenies: Ready to Play PC Game and Tweenies: Ready to Play and Song Time! DVD Promo 2: # Yoho Ahoy - Yoho Ahoy: Welcome Aboard! VHS, Yoho Ahoy: Bilge's Surprise Book, Yoho Ahoy, Welcome Aboard the Rubber Duck Book and Yoho Ahoy: Snore with Poop Book # Angelmouse - Angelmouse: An Important Message Book, My Friend Angelmouse VHS, Angelmouse: Fun with Friends Book Sticker Book, Angelmouse Book with a Puppet, Angelmouse: Lost Thingamajig Book and Angelmouse: Windy Weather Day Book # Noddy - Noddy's Bumper Video: Magic Night and other stories VHS, Noddy Magazine with Free Magnetic Letters, Noddy and the Birthday Party Game Boy Colour Game, Noddy in Toyland: Noddy's Magic Video VHS and Noddy: Let's Get Ready for School! PC Game Promo 3: # Postman Pat - Postman Pat: 2 on 1: More Adventures from Pat and his Friends! VHS, Postman Pat's Big Video! (2000) VHS and Postman Pat: Postman Pat's Special Delivery! VHS # Fireman Sam - Fireman Sam's Big Video! VHS and Fireman Sam's Bumper Video: Telly Trouble! VHS # Pingu - Pingu's Favourites VHS, Pingu and the Broken Vase Book and Pingu and Friends PC Game Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Teletubbies Teletubbies: © Ragdoll Productions Category:Bob the Builder Category:Tweenies Category:Yoho Ahoy Category:Angelmouse David Jason (Angelmouse Narrator) Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Category:Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:Postman Pat Postman Pat: © Woodland Animations Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Fireman Sam: © S4C Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:Pingu Category:Children's Compilations Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:Yoho Ahoy: Welcome Aboard! Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Bumper Films Category:S4C Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Tim Whitnall (Teletubbies Narrator) Category:Tim Whitnall (Narrator) Category:Maldwyn Pope (Fireman Sam Singer) Category:VHS Videos with Tinky Winky is the missing teletubby